Broken LookingGlass
by musingsofacigarettesmokin'girl
Summary: Multi-Chapter Story surrounding the Turks. Set after FFVII Advent Children. Mainly set around Reno and Rhodes O.C. . Rated for strong language, adult content and violent topics that could offend some readers.
1. Two of a Kind

**BROKEN LOOKING GLASS**

**Chapter 1 – Two of a kind**

***Rating: **T (For language, sexual content and violent topics that some may find offensive)  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery: **A multi chapter story set around the lives of the Turks, a little background on 'the twins' to of the main characters (please note that I have included my original character Rhodes from my other FFVII fic's, but there have been tweaks to accommodate this story) set after the events of Advent Children.

**__________**

**RENO AND RHODES**

Reno and Rhodes. Born in Midgar Sector one slums, where they lived out most of their childhood. There was very little information that they shared concerning their parents and home life. Rude had grown up with the twins; the three of them often stumbled into trouble… trouble might have actually been the very reason why all of them were _recruited _by the Turks.

Reno and Rhodes were twins, with a lot of similarities: vibrant red hair; milky pale skin; bright aqua eyes; slender athletic build; slanged speech and bold personalities. Both were keen and capable fighters, both hated liars, sometimes cynical but there were clear differences.

Reno liked to fly, the air being his preferred mode of transport, being a skilled helicopter pilot.

Rhodes preferred to keep her feet firmly on the ground; she could beat most people around a racetrack.

Reno daydreamed, inclined towards fiction and doing things based on 'a feeling'.

Rhodes needed fact, studied the real world and weighed up the options.

Reno insisted on jam doughnuts, Rhodes on chocolate.

Reno loved to swim; Rhodes was petrified of the water.

Reno wore black, she wore white.

Reno opted for an EMR, pistol and throwing knife.

Rhodes opted for katana and an utility belt filled with an array of throwing darts (and a dart pistol for longer range).

He was wary of Chocobos, Rhodes loved them.

Reno was lanky with wild red hair framing his pale face, a long pony tail of scarlet hair rested down his back. His eyes were a bright aqua marine that made his look even bolder. Along his cheek bones were symmetrical red tattoos, a thin line on each cheek. On the back on his neck a tattoo in red ink sat central, a triquetra.

Rhodes appearance was very similar up until the Midgar Reactor 1 incident, when a bomb was detonated in the reactor by terrorist group AVALANCHE Rhodes was caught inside the building with partner Rafe. Due to exposure to high levels of processed mako her Vibrant red hair changed to an electric purple, her once aqua marine eyes lost nearly all pigmentation leaving them pale blue, her skin had always been the same sickly pale complexion as her twin. She possessed two tattoos, the same triquetra on the back on her neck (just like her brothers… and Rude… but that another story), but in blue ink; and again in blue ink the image of a compass on her left wrist (Tseng fashioned the same compass). During the Midgar Reactor 1 incident Rhodes was crushed, as a result of her injuries she received treatment using experimental Bio-mechanical technology including new spine, and some internal organ work.

Reno had always had an issue with conformity. This was evident in his dress sense. He held his unkempt red locks out of his face with the aid of goggles, pushed up onto his forehead. His greying creased shirts, normally worn untucked, helped add to his I-don't-give-a-… attitude and image. He refused to wear a tie and rarely took the time to fasten his black suit jacket.

Rhodes cared a little more about her appearance. Her hair was long, flopped down her back with shorter bangs framing her face at the front. After the Midgar Reactor 1 incident Rhodes always seen wearing dark blue lensed shades (due to the pigmentation loss of her eyes she was left almost blind in bright lights, but as a bonus development she had fantastic night vision). As she didn't work directly for the Turks she wasn't required to wear the same uniform. Most of the time she would wear a tailored white, with pale blue thin, pinstriped suit with a pressed deep blue shirt, deep blue heels to make her look taller and minimal makeup.

Reno and Rhodes were both dedicated to their jobs, ShinRa (or more-so the Turks) being their family. They had both started out working under Veld (Verdot) along with life long friend Rude. Reno originally was paired up with Rosalind after training, while Rhodes worked along side Andrew. As both of the twins were very unpredictable at times there were some teething difficulties. Reno would often endanger himself, almost causing Rosalind to have a heart attack causing him and Veld to often argue… and Rhodes; she got along quiet well with her partner Andrew, but not with fellow Turk Tseng.

Reno came to respect Veld, and Veld (although he rarely showed his feelings) had a healthy respect for his new recruit. Rhodes and Tseng on the other hand didn't get along so well, so Veld decided to assign them to be partners. Reno wasn't 100% sure what happened, but it became apparent over time that Rhodes and Tsengs hate for one another might have been something else. It was a shock to everyone when they discovered the two Turk's relationship.

Reno had never really had a long term relationship. He didn't have time for women in his life. Someone looking over his shoulder. Asking when he'd been home from work. Worrying about _if _he ever be home from work. So he normally flitted from one woman to another, reliving some tension, having a little drunken fumble and then disappearing back into the night before she'd even learnt his name. He was a player and it was soon known throughout the ShinRa Company of his antics.

Rhodes and Tseng had started off on rocky ground but realised that they shared not hate for one another but, dare I say it, love. Veld wasn't too happy about this and soon broke off their partner ship, assigning Tseng to Rosalind… Rhodes to Rafe and… Reno to Rude (much to the appreciation of Reno and Rude).

After the disaster that left Rhode incapacitated for a year (Rector 1), she went on to work as solely an interrogator. Her innate ability to spot a lie made her the perfect candidate for the position. This took her away from the 'Turks' and made her one of Rufus Shinra's other personal Teams in the intelligence section. Her title 'Head of the Department for Security and Intelligence' (aka Intel's), this put her on a par position as the 'Head of the Department of Administrative Research'.

Reno continued in his work with the Turks. When Veld left Tseng took over the position as 'Head of the Department of Administrative Research' giving Reno the promotion to second in command of the Department of Administrative Research (aka Turks).

After Midgar was destroyed and the Edge built ShinRa's influence was dwindling. After taking down the remnants with AVALANCHE it seemed to build bridges between old foes. Still the ShinRa company had been left in tatters. Reno and Rhodes, along with the Turks and a small number of individuals stayed true to their company… it was family… every families a little dysfunctional…


	2. Dysfunctional Family

**BROKEN LOOKING GLASS**

**Chapter 2 – Dysfunctional Family**

***Rating: **T (For language, sexual content and violent topics that some may find offensive)  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery: **A little look at the other Turks/Intel's that are pivotal roles in this story.

**TSENG**

Tseng, words to describe him? Stern, Leader, sometimes led a little to much by his emotions…

Born in Wutai, Tseng was raised with very spiritual beliefs, yet he wouldn't let his beliefs get in the way of his job. He was a Turk at the end of the day.

Tseng cares for all of his Turks dearly, being completely dedicated for his crew under his command.

Rhodes, Reno's sister, lives together with Tseng in the Edge. Reno and Tseng had their run-ins over Tseng's romantic relationship with Reno's sister.

Rosalind and Tseng are very close friends, having worked together for many many years, there bond is like that of siblings and they often confide in each other. But in general he is a very private person.

__________

**ROSALIND**

Rosalind served in the Turks since a young age. She is a little bit of a computer wiz, technical minded.

She was raised in Sector 5 slums with younger sister Elena, but left home to join the Turks with parental permission (her father being a teacher in Shinra Military School).

She is very professional, seems almost cold at first glance with serious attitude. She is loyal and trusted by all of her comrades, being very close friends with Tseng and Cyr.

Rosalind and Elena have some serious sibling rivalry, Rosalind had always been her fathers golden girl. Surpassing even him in the art of combat.

Rosalind moved away from the Turks to work in the intelligence department of Shinra but still attends the Turk meetings, building bridges in communication between the two departments – Turks and Intel's.

__________

**CYR**

Cyr is a tough street fighter from Icicle Inn, she is skilled in martial arts.

Cyr was trained as a Turk, and worked with long term partner Durman until his death at the hands of ex-SOLDIER Genesis.

She has a lot of male mannerisms and often treated like 'one of the boys' by fellow workers.

Mercenary turned Turk turned… member of the Intelligence Department (aka 'Intel's') she mainly works along side Rhodes.

Cyr is a very stealthy person and elegant fighter. Works in a professional way with clean efficacy.

__________

**RUDE**

Rude grow up in Sector 1 slums, best friends with Reno and Rhodes, seeing them as his closest family. After a series of unfortunate and bizarre events he found himself recruited, along side the twins, to join the ranks of the Shinra Turks.

Rude is a fist fighter, and a very well built man.

Rude always opted to be more quite of reserved then his long term partner Reno.

Rude works hard for his cause but is easily swayed by the crazed ideas of his imaginative partner.

He admitted to having a crush on Tifa Lockhart, a member of AVALANCHE and therefore tried to advoid any combat contact with her when ever they crossed paths. Apart from this romantic relationships have always been sparse since having his heart broken by a women named Chelsea from AVALANCHE (not known to Rude at the time obviously, but she was a spy), she left as they were on different sides not even giving Rude the chance to say goodbye.

__________

**ELENA**

Born in Midgar Sector 5 slums. Skilled in firearms and martial arts.

Elena has always had issues with her sister and therefore didn't push to become a Turk until a run in with a group of 'Ravens'. She was saved by a Turk and vowed she would become a Turk (even if her reasons were to out-do her sister)

Even though her initial nature seems clumsy and awkward she is very skilled in what she does, receiving 5 'Elite Emblems' at Shinra Military Academy, although classed as a prodigy… her father (a teacher at the Shinra Military Academy) always saw Rosalind as his golden girl, as Rosalind's natural skill surpassed her younger sisters. Only drawing more resentment from Elena.

Elena was initially paired with Rude and Reno but soon became partners with her boss Tseng. Despite her crush on Tseng she managed to keep up professional decorum.

Elena and Rhodes had one run in, a little jealousy between the two over feeling towards the same man, this dispute was resolved but they have never been very close friends.

Elena, is the newest and youngest member of 'the family'

__________

**GONE BUT NOT FORGOTTEN…**

Andrew, Durman, Cissnei, Verdot, Samantha and many others seemed to have slipped through the grasp of the Turks like soft sand. Some had died on duty, some missing in action and some left under mysterious circumstances.


	3. Road to Redemption

**BROKEN LOOKING GLASS**

**Chapter 3 – Road to Redemption…**

***Rating: **T (For language, sexual content and violent topics that some may find offensive)  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery: **What's happened to Shinra? How can the destroyer of so many lives keep its head held high? Who would be the face for such a corporation? Why would anyone stay true to something so monstrous? Everyone's got their reasons…

**__________**

"I believe in the forgiveness of sin and the redemption of ignorance."  
Adlai E. Stevenson

**__________**

Shinra had fallen to ruins, what was once a great superpower, provider and beacon of hope for the people was now 'the route of all evil' the destroyer of the planet, the repressor of an entire race.

The media was once saturated with news of the fantastic technological advancements at the hands of Shinra, power sources to give people the lives they'd dreamed of, Jobs for thousands. It was once seen as the 'upholder of peace', their 'army' of SOLDIER there for the people's protection…

Experimentation on creatures and humans, Geostigma (and a long list of Shinra's contribution to the disaster), Destruction of sector 7, and now the whole of Midgar, the 'real life stories' of men, women and children tortured, kidnapped, killed, harassed by the 'unsolders of the peace' and not to mention the near destruction of the whole planet was being blamed on the Shinra corporation.

Ever channel was filled with propaganda against Shinra.

Why would anyone stay true to a company that hand so much blood on its hands? Because of redemption.

Rufus Shinra, president of Shinra inc. had suffered Geostigma. He set up a medical facility in Healin to treat those affected by the crippling condition. He'd always thought of controlling people through fear, manipulation, money and power… but now the people were fearless with hate, unsympathetic and in turn meaning he had no power over the people any more. Shinra was now trying to put right the wrongs, the destruction… this isn't an over night job.

The Main base of Shinra was at Healin Lodge. Since Geostigma had been cured (with a little help from some old enemies) the medical facility wasn't taking in as many patients. The medical research facilities were now researching alternative power sources and the unit itself was relatively desolate.

Building a facility in the Edge, the new home for the people of Midgar, would have been costly and at risk of attack. So rather then waste Healin Lodge it was slowly being converted into the Head quarters.

Building work had already commenced within the past 3 months since the Geostigma had been completely eradicated. Detainment cells, interrogation room, office for the president, Turks lounge, Research facilities were all finished. The training facilities were still underway, having only a basic gym installed and training hall (holographic suits were still under construction). The medical facilities were already in place, but obviously scaled down (as a whole hospital and medical research centre was no longer of use).

Rufus sold all of the space exploration research, equipment to a company called 'SETCO' (Space Exploration, Technologies, Communications Organisation) under the realisation that his primary focus was on this planet, Gaia, and healing their home.

It had been a strange transition. Some Shinra employees were returning of their own accord to help in rebuilding the company, maybe to quell their guilty consciences and fight for a better tomorrow.

Despite these efforts Shinra was still regarded as the loaming shadow over a righteous nation.

The whole of Gaia was starting to go a little crazy, there's only so much a people can handle before they bite back, and that's what the people were doing. Looting, seemingly random attacks, car bombing's…. the list goes on, mindless violence… Chaos was breaking out.

Rolling blackouts weren't easing the situation. Several of the mako reactors had been sabotaged causing the power fluctuations.

********

_**"Hello and Welcome to part two of ShinRa Truths, I'm Kayla Mano and I have a very special guest with us. Our guest today has agreed to an exclusive interview. This will be his first interview since the destruction of Midgar and the 'meteor disaster'. The president of Shinra, President Rufus Shinra." Kayla flipped her golden hair over her shoulder and turned as the camera panned out to show a suited Rufus in his ordinary white tailored suit, blonde hair flopped over is face as he shifted in his seat.**_

"_**Hello Kayla" he smiled, a charming smile that had melted the heart of so many women before her.**_

"_**I'd like to say Thank you for giving us this exclusive interview" she smiled, no, smiled isn't the right word… more grimaced.**_

"_**No, Thank you for having me" he replied, his demeanour cool and composed.**_

"_**Now, I do have a lot of questions for you, and very little time… Firstly I was wondering, why was it that you have had no public contact in over two and a half years? There were even rumours of your death in the attack on Shinra head quarters at Midgar…"**_

_**He lent forward, "I'm glad you asked…" he unbuttoned his jacket "…the news of my death was a severe over exaggeration, as you can see…" that smile again "…In the attack at Shinra HQ I managed to escape the building before collapse, but my injuries were severe, recovery was bleak. With a weaken immune system I contracted Geostigma, I began to use resources to look for a cure…"**_

"_**Sorry to interrupted, but this doesn't explain why you did not quell these rumours, why you had no contact with the public?"**_

"_**Would you except help from the devil? I'm a very hated man and for good reason, why would people except help from me? Trust me to give them medical aid? So I let the public speculate and assume my where about. Many people used the facilities at Healin during the plague of Geostigma, many people benefited from Shinra's technologies and facilities."**_

"_**But it wasn't Shinra who found a cure, it wasn't you"**_

"_**Not for lack of trying Kayla" he lent back into his chair taking a sip of water.**_

"_**What about the allegations that Healin Lodge was set up under the cover of a medical centre for Geostigma, but was in fact just a ploy to research and test subjects. Innocent civilians, affected with Geostigma, to use for drug experimentation in hopes of finding a cure for yourself"**_

_**Rufus chuckled "My, my, I haven't actually heard that one before… Interesting… With any new illness medical research is carried out of the subjects you have to hand. Study the symptoms, the patient's reactions to drugs, trial and error. I will not lie, some patients agreed to experimental treatments, drugs and therapies… even me. When death has you in its grasps you'll try anything to wiggle free"**_

"_**I see, well there are some other issues I'd like to address."**_

"_**Go right ahead"**_

"_**I had been informed that Shinra is now recruiting again, I know that the work is almost completed at Healin lodge and you require staff… What people are wondering is where Shinra's going to go now? Why would people even consider joining a company has such a sinister background?"**_

"_**My father was the founder of this company; it was built up for the wrong reasons… It became too powerful too fast. We have a lot of pay for, a lot to answer for, so much that can never be corrected… but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try. We can't make what's already happen 'un-happen' but we can work at changing tomorrow, bettering the world in order to stop history repeating itself. To stop us, mankind, from destroying ourselves."**_

"_**So do you-**_

The show cut off, flicking to another channel

"Hey! I was watching that!" Elena whined, glancing up from the sofa

Reno began flipping aimlessly through the channels; most channels had new reports, headlines of…

'Can the devil buy back its wings?'

'Rufus ShinRa born again?'

'Blood stoked hands try to heal the nation'

'Pathetic ploy from President Poison'

'Should we believe the devil?'

…Every channel voicing their opinion on the exclusive interview with the 'face' of Shinra, the interview had taken place over a week ago and only aired yesterday… it was an overnight boom across the media….

Elena lunged for the remote, diving forward and knocking Reno to the floor. She straddled him as he tried to hold the remote out of her reach.

"Should I come back later?"

The interruption startled them both, Rude stood in the door way, eye brow raised.

"Join in if you want yo" Reno piped up

Elena fixed gaze with Rude then glanced back down at the man between her thighs, he got that 'I'm-loving-this' cocky smile plastered across her face. She jumped up snatching the remote, slumping back down into her groove in the sofa.

"Suit yourself" he quipped scrabbling quickly to his feet as Rude walked past him into the room and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

Reno began to move around the room as he tried to block out the Presidents interview playing on the large screen. He flipped his phone open and snapped it shut, over and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again staring out of the window.

"Reno!" Elena snapped

He turned on his heels with a shocked and confused expression "What?" he replaced his PHS back into his jacket pocket.

She just rolled her eyes and went back to the television set, not wanting to walk into one of Reno's childish attempts for a little confrontation – this always happened when Reno was bored.

He turned back to the window. The vast beautiful scenery still took his breath away… but that still did make up for the fact that Healin had no bars, no liquor stores… it was dull. He looked down, watching from his high up post at Cyr and Rosalind jogging back towards the building.

Reno had gotten so used to treadmills for running that he almost forgotten what it felt like to run in the outdoors. He kept meaning to try it but his gym habits had stuck.

"I gonna go grab some chow before the meeting yo, you guys coming?" he asked walking towards the door.

"Already eaten" Rude replied in his usual emotionless voice, not even bothering to tear his eyes away from the screen that seemed to have captivated him as well as Elena.

"Lena?" he ask

"Hm?" she glanced up and then the question registered "I… I'm not hungry"

"Suit yourself" he shrugged, Elena never ate breakfast… he found this really strange, for some reason she always went on strange diets…

No Red Meats… one week

No Alcohol another week

Only food that is white the next

This week, it seemed she was on a solely liquid diet from what Reno could tell. Drinking smoothies, protein shakes soups and yoghurts… how obscure.

He walked down the curved ramp, skipping over a couple of steps and down a corridor to the unofficial 'canteen area'.

The room consisted of tables and chairs, coffee making facilities, some vendors with snacks, sandwiches and drinks, a microwave and to go with that a fridge freezer packed with ready meals.

People were sparsely scattered around the eating area. SOLDIERS who had remained with Shinra, administrators, doctors and nameless faces… among those were…

"Rho-rho-rhodeo" he greeted, she was just about to take a bite out of some sort of soggy ready to eat breakfast sandwich, she stopped – holding the sandwich in mid air.

"Yo" she replied with a nod and an annoyed look, turning back to her breakfast.

Reno knew it was best not to try and make idle chit-chat with Rhodes, his sister, in the morning… well at least not until she'd lined her stomach with food and ploughed her way through a couple of black coffees.

As he walked past to the fridge to give Tseng a smack on the back "How's it going boss?" he pulled up and seat, swinging it round to their table and plonking himself down between the two of them.

Tseng didn't reply due to a large mouthful of food, so Rhodes did it for him.

"Piss off Reno, you're putting me off my food" she made a shooing motion.

He held his hands up "Okay, I'll go, no need for all this hostility"

He jumped up and walked over to the fridge. Nearly empty. He hated being up at Healin when they were expecting the next delivery. All the best food was gone and the crap remained. He moved all the plastic cartons around the shelf and hit the jackpot. Behind all the rejected foods that the group only ate when in dire need to, was a hidden gem. A chocobo egg breakfast bun. He grinned, throwing it into the microwave and hitting the auto minute button.

He hummed to himself as he waited, tapping his foot as he lent nonchalantly against the counter top. Rhodes and Tseng were talking; he couldn't really hear what it was about… not that he particularly wanted to.

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

He swung open the door snatching out his favourite breakfast treat, well not his favourite… but his favourite thing that he could get while stuck at Healin.

He grabbed at bottle of water from the fridge and with his food in hand he marched past his boss and sister, shooting her a amused smirk as he walked by, only to be hit with her icy-stare… well what seemed to be her icy stare (it was a little hard to tell under her deep blue lenses.

He quickly made his exit, learning along time ago not to annoy his sister… It only ended with him getting his ass whooped.

Walking back to '_The Pit_' (the pit being a nickname for the Turks and Intel's lounging area and where most of the meetings took place) he demolished his sandwich was great satisfaction. Stopping half way to duck into the bunks. As Shinra was trying to establish Healin as its base the Turks and Intel's had accommodation with the Lodge, to save on travel time between Edge and Healin and also keep all key staff on site at all times.

Rude and Reno had been paired up for one of the rooms… Cyr, Rosalind and Elena for another and, much to Reno's disapproval, Tseng and Rhodes naturally had their own room.

He walked through the door, glancing over at Rude's freshly made bed, then at his own; a crumpled entanglement of blankets and sheets and pillows. The room was small, only just big enough for two. Built in, floor-to-ceiling, cupboards lined one wall. He opened his, moving his line of vision from the empty hangers, down to a pile of crumpled clothes in the bottom. He picked up his black suit jacket, noticing the stain from dinner the night before. Throwing it back down, he shut the door and opened Rude's cupboard. Clean pressed white shirts, black suit pants and jackets hung neatly in a row.

"Pfft"

'_Rude, Rude, Rude… You gotta get a life' _he thought to himself, shaking his head and removing one of the oversized jackets from the hanger and slipping it over his greying shirt.

By the time he'd wandered back up to _The Pit _everyone was already there, everyone expect Tseng were sitting comfortably on the large arm chairs and sofas… leaving Reno with a chair arm as an option. He perched himself down and ignored Rosalind tapping her imaginary watch.

"Right, let's make this quick" Tseng paced across turning the muted television of as he did so… "We have two groups of new recruits to pick up from Edge" he handed a pile of files to Cyr, who proceeded to take one and pass it along.

"As Reno and Rude, you'll be bringing back Alpha group. Elena and Cyr will be bringing back Beta group. They are due here on Monday. I want you heading out today, Reno and Cyr piloting the transport choppers."

"Hold on. We're heading out today?" Reno asked, confused

"Yes" Tseng replied

"So we're heading back there today… bring people back Monday?"

"Yes, As its going to be an intense few months of training everyone has today, tomorrow, Saturday and Sunday to go home and get some R&R before the recruits arrive"

"Are you joking?" Elena perked up, eyes widening in excitement. It had been a long time since any of the Turks had had anything more then a day off… never mind four consecutive days of leave.

Tseng glanced at Elena and broke a small hint of a smile across is stern features. "This isn't a joke, but you will have to read over the file you've been handed. It contains a profile for each new recruit… get to know these well…"

Rosalind cleared her throat to catch Tseng's attention, wondering where her assignment was.

"You, Rosalind, have drawn the lucky straw of briefing our recruits today and then again on Monday before heading back" He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a set of keys for one of the company cars and throwing them to the blonde… it just so happened to be Rosalind's favourite, he watched as her solemn look lightened a little as she caught the keys.

Tseng looked over to Rhodes allowing her the opportunity to say her piece. She repositioned her glasses, blocking the unwanted light from her sensitive eyes.

"I know its been a long while since anyone has had any substantial time off yo, so make the most of it… after all as soon as all the newbie's arrive we're gonna have to pull up the front again…"

Grunts and sighs filled the room. For the past year, with all the construction taking place and the Turks and Intel's spending most of the time _living _at Healin', they'd all made themselves a little too comfortable. After shifts were up there'd been poker games, drinking and gods-don't-want-to-go-into-the-rest… in the basement layers of Healin'. The basement layers had been now kitted out with two 'dorm' rooms, male and female, and all the training facilities… meaning the newbie's new 'home away from home' over the next six months.

"… this means… all social activities are based solely in this very room, we're not to be seen out of uniform wandering around the hallways drunk, or any other activities that could undermined the authority of our units." She crossed her legs and lent back into the chair "Now, Rosalind… you're with me for a private briefing… Everyone else, you're with the Director" she glanced at Tseng and he stepped forward as Rhodes and Rosalind exited the room.

As Tseng began to go over the finer details of the briefing Reno began to zone out. He'd been through this drill too many times before. He glanced around the room at Rude, he seemed to be listening contently, Cyr, who was idly tapping her fingers… and Elena. Elena, now scribbling notes onto the blank page at the back of her briefing, was still new to all this. Reno had to note that she was very good at combat and picked up new skills with ease… although he'd never admit any of this… but one of little Lena's down falls was that she was very 'by the book'. Reno had always figured that the whole point of being a Turk was that you didn't have to go by the book, that you did things that weren't in the book, that-

"Reno"

His eyes shot up to the voice, Rude now loaming over him and everyone else had left.

"Is that my jacket?"

"Is the meeting over yo?" Reno countered

"It's over…"

"It's your jacket" Reno admitted springing to his feet. "C'mon, let's get outa here. You wanna go get some drinks in when we get back?"

Rude just peered over his glasses to his friend, the look on his face saying why-do-you-even-ask? As Reno moved on ahead.

Reno and Rude had always been friends, they were like brothers. Always having each others backs. Sometimes it got them into more trouble then it was worth but they always somehow managed to get out of things alive.

They eventually got out onto the roof top, two carrier choppers and _baby _(baby being one of the smallest, quickest, agile, choppers in Gaia)… Rude glanced at Reno and threw him the keys, unfortunately they weren't _baby's _but Reno just loved to fly.

Reno moved his fingers, switching switches and monitoring dials as the chopper began to power up. Blades above them slowly began to whoosh faster and faster until only the sound of the engine and beat of the wind being cut could be heard from inside the helicopter. Reno loved taking off, he loved the feeling of the machine as it hovered in the air, going up above the trees.

He always glanced down, took a moment to see the world from up high. Healin was beautiful, peaceful… completely breathtaking, but it wasn't really home for him. It didn't seem right that the very people who needed redemption for all the wrongs they had committed could get the honour of setting up 'home camp' in one of the most beautiful area's in Gaia. The road to redemption isn't lined with roses, Reno had a feeling they were setting themselves up for a fall.


End file.
